In UMTS, different transmission methods must be implemented, such as compressed mode, in which predetermined time-slot types must be transmitted in transmission gaps.
The information about the occurrence of compressed mode can be stored, for example, in the chip processing unit within a base station. This has the disadvantage that because of the implementation of the chip processing unit as, e.g., an ASIC, a hardware solution is necessary which is expensive and inflexible, i.e., not subsequently changeable.